wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai
In Way of the Sword, the Samurai player class is a warrior class that specializes primarily in the use of katanas and offensive abilities. Historical Basis Circa the 9th Century C.E., the ruling Yamato Dynasty ventured to create a conscript army of all non-noble males divided into provincial units. This army would function as a rotating guard in provincial capitals or in Kyoto. However, due to vast desertion, the plan failed to come to fruition. The emperor then called upon select local families who had been trained in combat for the maintenance of law and order. These bands of warriors were called bushi ''or ''samurai (the two terms were interchangeable, although'' bushi was not normally used to refer to ''samurai because'' bushi'' included the peasant soldiers). These bands were family-based and were asked to take up their swords and bows on occasion when officials from Kyoto called them to preserve peace in provincial capitals, or quell banditry. By the 11th century, these small bands of warriors developed into a large-scale, permanent fighting force. The legions were centralized and allied under two families, the Minamoto and the Taira. Both of these families had been inducted by the Yamato Dynasty into having a heavenly edict. In the 12th Century, the families established their own capitals. The Minamoto, also known as the Seiwa Genji, were established in the Kanto region of eastern Japan. The Taira, or Heike, were instead in the west, along the coast of the inland sea. 1 Weapons and Abilities Weapons According to Rulebook 3.0 Ichi Advanced, a samurai's arsenel may only be limited to those weapons "that have been designed to kill a man." This could be interpreted to be that Samurai weapons are those which are not for merely maiming or otherwise incapacitating, but exclusively for killing. De facto ''within the general playing of the game, a samurai's weaponry is limited to katanas, bow staves, and bows and arrows. Abilities '''Rank 1 ''''- '''The wearing of medium armor. '''Rank 2 - '''Duel Wielding. Specifically, Samurai, in tandum with the above weapon restrictions, must only duel wield two katanas. This rule is not mandatory, however, as a Rank 2 and above samurai may continue to use a single katana in battle. '''Rank 3 - '''Improved Skill. A samurai's weapon strike now countrs for three point of damage when wielded with the main hand. 2 Game Functionality and Mechanics A samurai's class abilities are often integral to the success of a team. These warriors are often front to mid line fighters who engaged in direct combat. Samurai are well equipped to dispatch of any other class with rapidity due to the offensive ability Improved Skill. However, a samurai's lack of defensive abilities limit the class' overall survivability. Samurai are integral to breaking armor, as their Improved Skill will take out three points on any set of armor. References 1. James L. Cain, Japan: A Modern History, W.W. Norton & Company, 2002 2. Official WotS Corp SME Rule Set Ichi 3.0 Advanced, Sakura Moon Empire, 2010 Category:Classes